


Darastrix Equneora

by Falco276



Series: Never Winter [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts, Metal Fight Beyblade | Beyblade: Metal Fusion
Genre: Alternate Universe, Between Rage and Serenity, Childhood Abuse, Crying, Gen, M/M, Mental Institutions, Punishment, Sadness, Suicide, Torture, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 09:42:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4343636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falco276/pseuds/Falco276
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Da Xiang mysteriously ends up in the Never Winter world where he confronts a cherry pearl Honda Pilot disguised as Kaldrak the legendary dragon of Kaldaka Island. He then learns that in order to go back to his home, he needs to travel though many different AU worlds that Demyx experienced in order to know the true connection to the lazy water wielder. <br/>Please refer to my Never Winter Series! <br/>Read and review! :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darastrix Equneora

**Never Winter: Darastrix Equneora (MFB+KH crossover)**  
**Dragon Unicorn**

**Similarities between Da Xiang and Demyx in my POV:**

**D a Xiang Wang**

**D emyx Welles**

**Both inherit the same initial letters: _DW_**

**Both of thier eyes are not emerald but aquamarine color.**

**Both of thier wives have the same hair and eye color (vermillion red; emerald green)**

**Both of them own 3 cars while thier wives own 1.**

**Da Xiang:**  
**2012 golden revolution metallic Dodge Journey (JCUV) SXT**  
**2004 ice blue Opel Zafira 2.2 DCI**  
**2012 sleek black Tesla model S**

**Ninel:**  
**2010 gold pearl metallic Honda Accord**

**Demyx:**  
**2011 Barcelona Red metallic Toyota Prius IV**  
**2011 Barcelona Red metallic Honda Pilot HSD (customized Prius version)**  
**2012 Sapphire Blue metallic Škoda Octavia TSI VRS**

**Emily:**  
**2012 silver Hyundai Sonata**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

  
Sound was the first thing to come; muffled chirps and trills of various insects through the windows of a boxy CUV, louder than expected and almost unfamiliar in tone. They were close….oddly close. Soft rustling, both from the legs of those little insects clinging to long blades of grass spouting from the concrete, the green blades helpfully lit by the neon sign that cascaded the entrance to the MJM Food Store. From the slightest winter breeze that swept overhead Kaldrak was the next thing to register in the darkness. That darkness began to soften, lighten and become redder in hue.

_I’m asleep…_

A ridiculous thought. If it really were unconsciousness that caused this strange state of confused listening, then the thought couldn’t occur, period. Unless this was a strangely realistic dream.

_I’m waking up then._

It may have even been more ridiculous that he was now flatly coming to a compromise with himself on the earlier notion of being fully asleep and yet still thinking consciously.  
Soft blackness cracked open to harsh light and the sound he heard now became an uncomfortable grunt from the back of his own throat. Yes, he was indeed waking somewhere. The question was where in god’s name it was.

With a stiffness to his movement, he rose from where he’d lain, feeling quite sore and terribly dazed before taking the time to really observe his surroundings.  
He really had never lived in a 4 wheeled dumpster as dirty as this.

Spaghetti and other food stains marked the center console and the beige seats. Dirty plastic bowls of soggy cereal were giving out a rotting odor of sour milk. All different kinds of foods were carelessly littered everywhere, trying their best to be rotten as the lazy water wielder was. A banana peel was draped over the steering wheel and last but not least, non-refrigerated shit- yes, shit- in a used Tupperware container was hanging out in the glove compartment box, untouched for years.

He couldn't take the awful stench that lingered inside the CUV and immediately latched the handle while trying to forcefully push the passenger door open. With the side of the vehicle spitting him out, Da Xiang landed with a groan as he glanced up behind him to see a 2011 dark cherry pearl Honda Pilot, it's color which was supposed to represent the cherries on the Celtic Tree of Life. Shaking his head in confusion, Da Xiang studied the strange decal before circumnavigating around the car. Taking a closer look at the upside down trapazoid grille, his aquamarine eyes double took at what exactly replaced the Honda symbol. A basic silver Celtic Triquetra symbol, stuck both on the grille, the rear liftgate door and the steering wheel, stared back at him with trinity pride. Shuddering at the sight of the eerie symbol, his head dipped down towards the wheels where it's five spoke rims (representing the pentacle) now had a black pentagram symbol on all four wheels. On the glossy front hood, was specially decaled with a large Triquetra Trinity Knot symbol with a circle around it, the words that read _Traditional Celtic Magic/Power of Three/Force of Nature_. Huh. Chuckling at the thought of this made him think that the previous owner who owned this car always belived that it would protect him from reckless driving or even worse, accidents. Not only that the hood had a decal, the sides of the beloved 'Tonka' also exposed a large winged celtic dragon posed on all fours, it's head facing forward and breathing out Celtic knots of fire. Strange as it seems, someone told the previous owner that cars had animal nicknames such as the Toyota Camry being the Eagle car and the Toyota Prius being the tiger. Of course this surprised him because he never thought of the Pilot being the majestic Ice dragon.

On the other side, there was a griffin.

These decals were pretty special for it had a little more of them on the back of the car. Two celtic green dragons mirrored it's pose across from each other as one was standing on the metallic lettering of the Honda model while the other one floated about. On the rear windshield was a colourful decal of all the celtic holidays including Yule and Ostara. Some other days he would take it down and replace it with an awesome celtic cross with two green dragons twining around the symbol. Or just a plain old horned pentacle symbol. Yup that was the full description of his Pilot on the outside.

But it really didn't belong to the Zurafa Blader. He used to decal his Dodge Journey once with Qilin stickers but opted out due to Ninel's concern of showing off.

No, he didn't even belong here.

He should've been back with his blading team, teaching IT classes at New Horizons with Wes, and even spending time with Ninel and the kids.

MJM food store was a familiar sight to him because he and his blading team was currently living in Tampa Bay so quick stops connected with gas stations was really common there.

Walking over to the entrance of the building, Da Xiang opened the door and found the place empty with people.

Even the cashier was not present.

A small question nagged the back of his mind as he walked near the counter, the gray surface topped with snacks and a rotating Jewelry display.

Why was the door unlocked in the first place if there was nobody inside?

Worst of all, the only car parked on the lot was the lonely Pilot, it's cherry painted 'scales' glistening in the florescent light attracting a few flying gnats and mosquitoes.

The back of the store didn't hold any homeless people even though he didn't know he was supposed to be one when he mysteriously woke up into the Never Winter world.

Sighing, he tried to contact Ninel and his blading team through Beybook to see if they knew he was missing, but a message of 'No network connection' popped up in the middle of his I-Ocean X8 screen, making him snap back with a silent steaming complaint and slip the smartphone back into his pocket.

He dared not to even be solo through out this night.

He always traveled with his wife or his teammates, where ever they went to.

For the first time, he felt so..... _alone_.

Crying was not one his tasks for he felt strong and determined to whatever was coming next in situations such as these.

From what his instincts told him, this place was rather telling him to work here.

Not by a text message, phone call, or even a sign in the sky.

Yes, a plain red shirt sprawled across the counter.

Da Xiang didn't even know where that even came from.

Picking it up, his aquamarine eyes intently studied the red cotton fabric, the words "MJM Food Store" stitched in black was placed over the left while a light but heavy name-tag allowed gravity to limp the shirt and face the ground just like a dying flower.

Raising the name tag in view, Da Xiang raised his eyebrows in confusion towards the name.

_Demyx Welles._

It didn't sound like a Beylin student either for this name most likely sounded European in a weird way.

Glancing around for a special door that hopefully led to the employee room, all he found were bathrooms that were carelessly left with stuff that he dared not to peek inside.

No manager either.

"What a strange food store." he muttered in surprising disbelief for he had no option but to switch shirts.

Of course, Da Xiang really didn't mind working in a place like this because aside from working as an IT instructor, he really enjoyed working as cashier in Goodwill so this must be similar to what he did earlier.

Drumming his fingers against the counter and staring at the clock on the digital display of the cash register, his luck turned out to be double un-happiness for nobody even visited the store to buy stuff, nonetheless even presenting him with a gun to his forehead.

Waking up to the sound of a starting car beside the Fuel tank outside, Da Xiang was pretty sure the guy would enter in and pay for the fuel. But the sound of the car screeched away from the Texaco gas station, leaving the poor Zurafa blader to mutter about the weirdness in the AU world.

Placing back a few snacks that were carelessly thrown on the ground, Da Xiang was proud of his re-shelving skills as he did in Goodwill. Glancing back towards the clock on the counter, he was pretty sure of this Demyx coming back at any moment.

But there was no sign of the guy that the name tag mentioned and left Da Xiang with a short panic of worry. It immediately drained away as he walked towards the glass doors for closing time, locking up the doors with the clink of the work keys.

Another car sped down the empty state road, throwing watery slush towards the grassy ditch beside Texaco, the water splashing against the grass and soil caught Da Xiang's ears as he whipped once again towards the entrance.

Mosquitoes and gnats were having a party around the florescent lights for Demyx still did not arrive yet.

He didn't even know him personally so why even worry about him?

_Hmph._ Da Xiang turned around to face the Celtic covered Pilot, the keyfob creating the headlights and tail lights to blink twice.

Cracking a satisfied smile on his lips, the Zurafa blader proceeded to open the liftgate, inviting him in with the second and third row seats folded down to allow him to have a comfy bed.

The mattress looked like someone dumped it on the curb for the trash guys to pick it up.

The used loud spring-creaking cloud was horribly stained with food sauces that Da Xiang was forced to heave a sigh and climb in, laying his head on the large black garbage bag filled with used clothes.

_Is this how Demyx lives?_ Da Xiang couldn't believe what he was experiencing now.

It was extremely miserable for a blader, martial artist, and IT instructor to live a life like this.

He confessed that he'd rather live with the rickshaw driver fanning himself against the heat that fried the streets in China than stay in this bloody box for the rest of his life.

Drifting off to sleep, Da Xiang was unaware of the Pilot's angel eyes headlights glowing red for his blading team danced in his dreams.

He ultimately wished for whatever he was dreaming randomly came true to the point of which- strangely a soft meditating melody hummed out of the speakers and drifted towards Da Xiang's ears, making him grunt shortly and switch positions.

Once the melody came to a strong and dreamy focusing point, the dark haired Giraffe blader snapped his eyes open to realize that the radio must have been accidentally turned on.

Another clue to the mystery situation.

He stayed in this boxy CUV for 3 hours (excluding the MJM food store duty) and correctly remembered from the back of his mind that he didn't even care to listen to any music.

He was too focused trying conjure his memories and wonder why he was here the first place.

Perhaps Demyx died? Maybe his ghost is haunting the car, trying to disturb him with some relaxing music!?

No, it was just his imagination. That was it.

Drifting back to sleep, he gave out a quick prayer to God then nestled in to get a comfortable position.

Hopefully no music this time.

But instead, a demanding voice of "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" exploded out of the speakers, making Da Xiang's heart leap out his chest.

With his hands cringing to the driver's headrest, the Zurafa blader never expected to confront Demyx's ghost for the first time.

"I'm not afraid of you! Show yourself!" Da Xiang yelled towards the empty space and the front windshield.

The radio then sighed, _Do you know how rare it is for you to say that!? Many times we ran into arguments but I win in the end. You have no right to claim yourself over the legendary creature._

A radio as a legendary creature?

Da Xiang's eyes flicked in confusion as he kind of hesitated, "L-legendary creature?"

_There, it must be easy if you recognize this...._

The Honda CUV started reving madly while the front wheels turned from side to side. The hard engine belt then calmed down into a parked hum.

Another clue to Da Xiang's confused mind.

A talking car?

He wondered how the kids' reactions would be when they heard this amazing vehicle having the ability to converse with humans.

It was really tempting and felt weird to be talking to a man made machine.

"Just who are you and why am I even here?" Da Xiang questioned, his aquamarine orbs gaining interest to talk to this mysterious object.

The radio sighed once again, _Demyx, hasn't your tiny little brain recognized my voice!? It's me Kaldrak, for Never Winter's sake! I keep you protected from your walrus father known as Loz and the Invoker's shadow wolves! If you never even took cover in my sanctuary then you'd be dead by now against the war with the Chaos star clan! I know how it's like to feel lonely thus you felt like that the first time you took saftey inside my disguised mode. I had a feeling that this car disguise would protect me from the Kaldaka villagers and the Invokers. Same thing goes for the other legendary creatures just like me. Alcatraz, Riptide, and Zirago. I wonder where they are by now._

Silence ensued the CUV as Da Xiang tried to find his words. This jumble was all too new to him. Fishing for words from his awkward moment pond, Da Xiang replied as he would likely do when meeting a new person in confusion, "I actually don't know what to say to that because first I'm not Demyx and I just don't know how I came here."

_Welcome home then._

Was the car mocking him!?

Da Xiang felt like punching the passenger window into an open see though and feel though square while his anger welled in silence.

Calming down, he found an easier way to converse with this 'thing'.

"Fine. I'm home. But what do you have to do with me? I'm from China after all and I need to go back to my wife and my teammates in Tampa. Please, will you help me?" 

Da Xiang listened to the short pause before Kaldrak accepted his favour.

_Fine, but only if you get to know who Demyx is first then I'll let you go._

The name tag. Ghost.

There were the clues that pieced puzzle together.

Demyx........

He had to know who this guy was or otherwise the car won't let him go.

Da Xiang bit his lip in thought.

Glancing at the navigation screen, Kaldrak displayed some letters in Ogham (Oi-yam), hoping to see if the newcomer would understand the message.

Da Xiang shook his head in disbelief, "I don't understand that."

_Then look under the driver's seat for the solution._

Da Xiang obliged as puzzled eyes and hands directed them towards a small wooden box neatly wrapped in a purple shawl. "What do you want me to do with this?"

_Unwrap and explore._

Obeying the command with a nervous swallow, Da Xiang slowly unwrapped the purple shawl and let it glide softly towards the side as his green eyes widened in shocking awe.

Speechless, he almost wanted to throw the cursed thing out of the window and shudder off the image that danced in his mind.

Staring at the wooden lid, he didn't utter a single word.

_What's wrong? Scared to perform a ritual?_

Da Xiang thought about replying with a nervous start. Why was he even fearing this thing anyway?

Shouldn't he be fearing God instead of this deity of a creature? He was a strong believer in Christ after all was not even afraid to challenge the devil.

Perhaps it was tempting him to open the box like a birthday gift or a Christmas present. After all, he knew those holidays were completely Pagan and was strongly claimed never to celebrate it ever again.

Da Xiang stared at the Triple Goddess logo, the woman raising it's arms as if holding the triquetra symbol while an upside down pentacle stabbed the cross to the ground.

Closing his eyes to ward off the image, Da Xiang screamed his final answer "NEVER!" and threw the box towards the liftgate door. The box in return, opened by displaying the contents out.

One of them was an Athame, a special dagger used for rituals and cutting the circle open towards the end of the magick session.

_Quick. Drop down!_ Kaldrak warned in a hasting voice as lights died out on the dashboard and head/tail lights.

"No." Da Xiang spat as he kept himself strong against the CUV.

Another car pulled in next to the fuel tanks, the roaring old beast cutting it's engine as an elephant leg popped out of the driver's side door.

_Listen quick. I want to protect you badly as I did with Demyx. It's his AU father known as Loz trying to hunt him down with more beatings and knives clawed on his back. Please. I'm doing you a favour to keep you alive._

Still, Da Xiang didn't want to accept his plead. It was hard trying to belive this CUV that could magically talk. He heaved a sigh of annoyance, "Fine."

Quickly dropping down, Da Xiang's head dug deep into the black trash bag as he flicked his eyes towards the third square window of the vehicle.

A strong flashlight beamed through the window as a bald headed meaty faced man with a thick mustache and circle-framed glasses peeked in with his gruff looking face, his yellow nicotine stained teeth growling in an angry mutter before leaving the Pilot to return to it's normal darkening state.

With the spaghetti stained covers rustled and covered over his legs, Da Xiang cautiously sat up and stared through the window for any sign of the abusive walrus.

Da Xiang feared that any moment he would make a surprise attack by shoving his menacing face with a growl through the window, attempting to break in and take his son back to his home for more torturous beatings.

But thank Zurafa that the ugly fat walrus was not in sight and his old beat up Cadillac was well away from the gas station grounds.

Sighing with relief, Da Xiang laid back down and never experienced something like this before although he had a strange feeling tingling his stomach. It was rather a connection between the two.

Loz was abusive to his own son, which he presumed was Demyx's AU father. Considering and thinking back to the memory of his own drunk and abusive father, Xue who rudefully left his mother crying behind while Da Xiang was only 6 at that dreadful scene.

Staring up at the glass moon roof, Da Xiang felt a tear trickle down his cheek. Just by thinking of his father trying to come back as a happy man was no use. Just by looking at Loz's menacing face made him picture Xue with the same aggressive expression rather abusive.

Soft whimpers choked his thoat as Da Xiang turned over to his side and covered his face with his hands, tears burning into his palms.

_What's the point of crying? Demyx is already known as crying baby and is not even brave to stand against his own father. Are you doing the same thing as him? Listen, I will only let you go if you know who Demyx really is. There is strong connection between you two just like Demyx has a strong connection towards his love of Honda Pilots. Da Xiang Wang?_

With his ears pricked up at the mention of his name, he gave out a few choking sobs before nodding.

_Get ready to face all of the pain, sadness, and truth as Demyx did in each AU world. You'll be finding yourself in many different worlds and stories, one or possibly two worlds with the similar situation._

Eyeing shakingly at the hovering Athame which was attempting to poke him though force, the wooden Celtic Mandala box opened, revealing a green swirling void known as a portal.

Green light reflected off his pale face as Da Xiang nodded once again in bravery and attempted to do such a thing for the first time.

Not even Ninel or his team were here to see this.

_Be safe Da Xiang Wang. I'll be seeing you in Never Winter......_

* * *

 

**Wow.**

**I'm just plain shocked. I know you guys are thinking why do these two have something in common?**

**They were revealed already.**

**Find out more in the next chappie.**

**Oh and the melodic mediating song that played through the speakers is "Serenity Midst of Turbulence"**

**Look it up on Youtube and listen to it. Soooo amazing....**

**See you next time!**

**Falco276 out! :D**


End file.
